Bleeding, technically known as hemorrhaging, is the loss of blood from the circulatory system. Bleeding occurs when a blood vessel within the body is ruptured. The vessel may be ruptured as a result of a physical trauma or non-traumatic causes such as an aneurysm. A ruptured vessel can result in severe internal bleeding, which can lead to shock or even death. For example, around half of all people who experience a ruptured aneurysm die, either within the first day or the next three months. About fifty percent of the survivors are usually left with lifelong disabilities. In addition, blood vessels may become leaky due to diseases and conditions that cause swelling and inflammation such as chronic pain or angiogenesis such as cancer. Leaky vessels can contribute to exacerbate pain and the progression of the disease.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a method of detecting defects in blood vessels and treating of such defects.